Vigilant Watch
by Senshi-Sama
Summary: Hiei is rejected by Kurama, how does Hiei fell about being rejected by the yoko he so adored, find out inside... (one chapter, yaoi... maybe... its infered...)


I just want people to know this is a one chapter side story that will only be up for a few days. It has nothing to do with A Yoko's Thirst for Power, I am just tired of writing that story for now. Actually I just have severe writers' block, and recent events have influenced a mood change so... yea that's why I am writing this story, enjoy...

* * *

Hiei stood outside in the rain staring as Kurama's hair twirled around as he spun and walked away. Hiei was in a state of shock, he was unprepared for what the yoko would say to his admission of love for him, he was unprepared for the clear, the concise... rejection that he was given... Tears ran down the fire apparition's face yet you could not tell due to the rain drops that were mingling in with those tears. Kurama faded from view leaving Hiei alone to the streets. He turned and slowly made his way home.

"I don't need you Kurama, I don't need any one..." Those were his words, but not his thoughts. In his mind he kept replaying his adventures with the yoko, the saint beasts, the dark tournament, the quest for his yoko form. During all of these trips they had many intimate times together, Hiei just thought that they meant something to Kurama as it did with him, but apparently it had meant nothing, Kurama dismissed it as if it was just a thing to keep him busy. Hiei looked over to the empty spot in his small bed where he and the yoko would lie together, just holding each other for hours until one of them had to get up for something. He closed his eyes as more tears came and cried himself fitfully asleep.

The black haired youkai smiled at Kurama in a foreign way to him, a caring way. He picked up his arm and touched the kitsune's cheek, brushing aside a small strand of his silvery hair. "You're mine fox, and don't forget it." Kurama frowned at the caring gesture that Hiei had made.

"I am sorry Hiei, but I am no one's, least of all yours. Do not get me wrong, I care for you greatly, but..." Hiei face went expressionless, as it had for many times before.

"Kurama? I love you, why can't you stay, we made all these plans together, and you are just going to leave?" It was the first time Hiei had ever said those words aloud. The silver haired kitsune offered his special smile to the black haired youkai who seemed about to burst into tears at any second.

"Hiei, I care for you I really do, but as I regained my yoko form, my caring has well, diminished. I still care, just not as much as I did before, or as much as a lover should. I have tried to make our last night together be real special, but I have to leave now. I do not want you to have any ideas that there is a way to make me stay." Kurama looked done at the dragon oni who was lying down on the small bed. The kitsune bent down and kissed him, it was a kiss of love, of care, and one of farewell. Kurama turned and walked outside into the rain, with Hiei hot on his trail.

Outside in the rain, Hiei could see a figure making his way into the night. "KURAMA!!" the figure turned back and the lamp light illuminated his face for a few seconds more, which was bright enough for Hiei to see the smile of caring that Kurama had given him in the past so often. The black dragon knew it would be the last smile he would ever see on his lover's face. Kurama turned around, his hair twirled around him as he did so, and Kurama walked into the darkness, leaving Hiei crying in the street.

Inside Hiei awoke, the spot next to him was still empty, and so was his heart. He started to get up but fell back on his bed in despair. When he was finally was able to pull himself out of bed he sat in his window, with his katana propped up against his shoulder, and a promise in his heart. "Kurama, I will always love you, and I will always be here waiting for you if you ever decide to change your mind." And so, that is where the young fire apparition spent many of years of his life, in the window, waiting for his love to come back to him.

* * *

Well that I guess is my depressed writing. It's just that I finally asked the person I had a crush on since the sixth grade, and they rejected me without a second look. WAHHH!! I know I should grow up but I really cared for that person. I waited so long to ask them out (I'm a senior now) it just crushed me, but I think I'm over it now. Besides I'm only 17 I'm too young to think about this stuff. But I think I'm all better after writing this, now I just feel foolish. Ohs well, what are ya gonna dos. Remember to check out my on going story A Yoko's Quest for Power, chapter 6 is coming to a website/ computer near you! Rated R: some people may find the content of these stories un-suitable for those under the age of 17 (or extreme homophobes) so reader discretion is advised... L.O.L XD (of course if you are reading this you allready read the story... opps to late L.O.L) 


End file.
